Big Time Caught! Alternative Ending 2A
by KatherineMP20
Summary: Another alternative ending to the spin off story "Big Time Caught". Rated M for suggested sexual activity.
1. Chapter 1

After performing at the KCA's The boys went downstairs to their dressing rooms and grab a snack. Camera's were all over backstage catching interviews with celebrities and surprising them in their dressing rooms, while getting a snack or getting make-up. Carlos and Logan went to grab a snack and James went to his dressing room. Kendall had other plans. He snuck down the hall to the girl's section and found his way to Katie's dressing room. He looked down both ways before slipping inside.

Inside, Katie was already sprawled on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Hot Stuff. I saw you jumping around on stage acting all cute." She said playfully

"You did, huh?" Kendall replied

"I did." She got up from the couch and walked over to him. "Only I know you weren't acting; You are just that hot." She said slyly dragging her index finger down his clothed chest.

"You were just as sexy up that in that red dress I like." He responded.

"I wore it just for you. I knew you'd be watching." She said.

"Well, it worked. After seeing you, I wanted to tackle you then and there. Do you know how hard it was to perform tonight? I had a HUGE problem..."

"Oh really?"

"Still do."

"I know, I can feel it against me."

She slid her hand down to feel the throbbing bulge in Kendall's pants. Kendall was about to melt when she touched him. He picked her up and placed her on the couch. She adjusted her position as Kendall straddled over her. They began kissing passionately and Katie started to undo Kendall's shirt. Kendall caressed Katie's body all over.

Kendall stopped kissing Katie to take off his button down shirt, the T-shirt underneath, and to unbuckle his belt before he then went right back to her lips like a heat seeking missile. He lifted her up to reach the back of her shirt to pull it off. He laid back for a second to catch his breath while Katie stood up and pulled her shirt over her head. As she reached behind her to unhook her bra, Kendall was back in action and lept off the couch to assist. He stood behind her as he leaned his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck, and gently caressing her all over.

It was getting difficult for Kendall to concentrate; his pants were getting tighter with his growing cock. It was throbbing and beginning to hurt quite badly. He stopped for a moment to unbutton his jeans and kick them aside. His length was clearly visible jutting out straight underneath his blue plaid boxers. Seeing him almost naked with what he had in store, Katie took the cushions off the couch.

"Help me pull out the bed" She said.

Kendall obliged and helped her lift it out. He backed up quickly as to avoid being hit by the now exposed bed. Katie pulled it down and unfolded it to reveal a already made bed. She grabbed a couple pillows and tossed them on. Kendall hopped on the bed and got the pillows positioned for support and folded down the blankets. He turned around upon feeling movement on the bed. Katie had put her shirt back on.

"Aw are you cold?" Kendall asked sincerely.

"A little." She replied.

"Then lets get warmed up" He said slyly.

He laid down and got under the covers and lifted the blankets on the other side for her. Katie got in and settled down comfortably and cuddled with Kendall for a while.

"Better?" He asked

"Much." She replied with a smile

"Good." He gave her a little kiss on the head.

Katie looked up at Kendall into his brown eyes and couldn't help but kiss him. Kendall turned on his side to embrace her kiss and put his arms around her. Kendall made his way on top of Katie while still lip locked. He broke away to look into her blue eyes.

"I love you Katie. If there was a limit on how much I could love you, then I broke the scale 10,000 fold."

"I love you too Kendall. I love you so much."

Kendall leaned in for another kiss; his hands slowly going down her body. He left her lips to kiss her neck. His hands found their way under her skirt and he slid her panties down her long legs. Their eyes met once more, Kendalls hair lightly dangling in front of his face as he looked down at Katie.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm glad we found each other." Kendall said. "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

He could tell that Katie was ready. He could feel it. He kissed her passionately for several seconds before slowly enticing her entrance with his presence. Her breathing became shallow at the feeling. Kendall continued to kiss her before gently entering her. Katie moaned softly at the intrusion.

Kendall stopped.

"Are you OK? Does it hurt?"

"A little..." She replied with shallow labored breath.

"Its OK. We'll take our time. No rush. I don't want to hurt you or to be uncomfortable. Just let me know when your ready" He said.

He brushed the hair out of her face before giving a little peck on her forehead.

"OK. I think I'm ready." Katie said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "OK. Don't worry, I'll go a little slower. Just squeeze my arms if you feel nervous or want me to stop."

Kendall was as gentle as could be and stopped twice more to let Katie adjust to his size. Inch by inch Kendall slide his member inside Katie until all of him was inside her. Katie, squeezed his arms and tensed up as the last of him slid in. Kendall stopped for a few seconds to take in the feeling. The look on Katie's face no longer had pain or discomfort. He started to move slowly out and back in; each time adding another inch to the motion until he was using his entire length. Spasms of pure pleasure washed over both as Kendall went faster.

Katie wrapped her arms around Kendall's shoulders as he came close to her. He lifted her up as he sat back and put his arms behind him to brace himself. He started moving his hips and putting one hand on Katie's waist as she bounced on his lap. After a few minutes, Kendall laid back letting Katie continue, his hips spasming from the exercise. She braced herself with his arms. Once recuperated,Kendall switched positions once more, back to the original position. He continued on, driven by Katie's moans of ecstasy. This was fiery passion egged on by pure desire both physical and emotional. Nothing could stop them; not now.


	2. Chapter 2

They were being quiet. This was making love, focusing on showing true love to one another not just a quickie to tie youover. There was some moaning going on but kissing, cuddling and caressing covered most of it.

Outside the dressing rooms, Stephen was taking a film crew behind the scenes showing the viewers what goes on including make-up, wardrobe, snacks and interviews with celebs before and after they head on stage. He surprised a couple celebs in thier rooms. He made his way to the girls' hall. He made his way down the hall to see who he could surprise next when he noticed Katie's dressing room was slightly ajar. He motioned to the camera crew and counted to 3 before bursting in.

"Surprise!" he yelled while opening the door. "KCA's behi-WHOA!"

His shock was met with a short, surprised shriek from Katie as she sat up and Kendall getting tangled in the sheets and falling off the bed in an effort to cover up. Upon the seeing the scene through the camera, the camera crew shut everything down as quickly as possible.

"I am SO sorry! The door was open and I heard the TV so I thought you were either watching TV or not in your room. I didnt think there would be THAT going on." Stephen said quickly and sincerely.

Kendall got free of the sheets and popped up on the far side of the bed. He was about to offer his rebuttal when Tori Vega, Cat Valentine and Sam Puckett showed up at the door.

"What is going on in here?" Tori asked.

"Is everyone alright?" Sam asked.

Stephen didnt know where to begin explaining and stumbled over his words. The girls pushed passed to see for themselves. What they saw didn't seem like a bad thing, Katie was dressed (as far as they could tell) and Kendall was just chilling on the floor half naked and didnt stand to greet them like normal. They gathered a bunch of theories but went straight to the most probable based on the evidence.

"Oh my god, You caught them together on camera didn't you!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yep" Said the camera guy.

At that moment, the producers, tech crew, the director and a few other staff members had made there way to Katie's room. The camera crew and girls stepped aside to allow them through.

"Are you out of your mind!" the director yelled, "Stephen!"

"Huh? What?" He replied confused. He hadnt been paying attention

"What were you thinking barging into the stars' dressing rooms? And the girl's ones at that!"

"ME? Why are you yelling at me? I wasnt the one boinking with the door open! And besides, Bruce told me to add surprise interviews. It was HIS idea, not mine."

"Fine, I'll talk with him later. As for right now, what was the damage? Was anything exposed?" the director asked the tech crew.

"The camera's were disabled in about 6.4 seconds. We have a 5-10 second delay, depending on broadcast durability, averaging about 7 seconds for the last 30 minutes. We should be in the clear, if not there would have been minimal exposure." Replied the head of the tech crew.

"Good. Good. If this goes without a hitch and we dont hear any complaints then everyone is off the hook. However, I dont expect any more surprise interviews, or other things. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Stephen replied.

"Clear?" he said again to Katie and Kendall.

"Yes." They both said.

"Good. At least you werent exposed. Smaller children won't realize what they saw, Older children may not gather it right away without a longer look. It'll be edited out before it airs again tonight."

Meanwhile, in James' room, he has the TV on the KCA's, although he wasn't paying much attention, when the screen went blank.

"Huh. That's weird." He said. He picked up the remote to change channels. Other stations came in except for Nickelodeon. "I wonder what's up?" He said to himself. He grabbed for his water battle when he realized it was empty. His stomach started to lightly growl too. "Guess I'll go get a snack."

After hitting the snack table, he was on his way back to his room when he heard the comotion down the girls' hallway. He decided to g check it out. He had nothing else too do, Logan and Carlos went elsewhere after they grabbed a snack and he hadnt seen Kendall since they performed. He made his way down the hall when he saw Jeanette.

"Sam, what's going on? Everything alright?" James asked

"For now. What are you doing all the way down here?" She replied

"I was watching TV when it went blank. I had nothing else to do and I was getting hungry so I decided to get something to eat before its all gone" James explained

"Oh, so then you saw everything?" She asked

"What do you mean? Saw what? I wasn't really paying attention" He said

Sam was about to respond when she heard the director being calmer. James looked towards the crowd standing outside the room and listened.

"Clear?" he said again to Katie and Kendall.

"Yes." They both said

James perked up. He recognized the voices as Kendall and Katie. Confused at what was going on and also concerned, he wandered over to see what all the fuss was about. He found an opening and made his way up to the door way. He looked in to see Katie sitting in bed with covers over her lap and Kendall sitting in the edge of the bed closest to the door. He had put his button down shirt on but left it open. James was concerned.

"Katie, are you all right? Are you sick? What's going on?" He asked one after another while walking in.

"I'm fine James." She replied.

"Yeah they're more than fine." Stephen offered before getting elbowed in the ribs by Ariana.

James looked back at them confused.

"James, were you watching the KCA's in your room?" the director asked

"I had it on but wasn't really paying attention. I only noticed when it went black suddenly."

"What was the last thing you saw or heard?" A technician inquired.

"Uh, Let's see... Award for something, commercials, then I think there were behind the scenes stuff. Not sure of what though."

"Surprise interview?" asked the tech trying to jog his memory.

"Hmmm...maybe..." James closed his eyes while trying to think what he heard last. "Oh! There was an interview with a kid from one of the shows Tru Jackson played in. He's blonde..."

"Ryan Laserbeam." A producer piped in.

"That's close. I went to the make-up department next and then it was after." Stephen said.

"I don't remeber the make-up department. I remember seeing a hallway, the girl's hallway, and then a surprise being planned..."James began to trail off as he began to realize what was going on. "at...Katie's...room..." He looked at the two sitting on the bed. An embarassed smile crept across Kendall's face and Katie turned red as their friend put two and two together.

"Ar- Are you-" James stuttered "Are you serious?" he finally managed to say before starting to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the third and FINAL CHAPTER (There may be an epilogue with no plot advancement, just some additional thoughts I had) to this Alternate Ending. While writing this chapter I realized that I somehow changed Jeff to Stephen. I tried changing the names but I miss a few I'm sure. JEFF and STEPHEN are the SAME character. In this chapter I tried to throw in some comedy as well as minimal drama/romance. It is a mess for sure but I was kind of in a hurry to write it. If I let these stories sit for too long I forget where I am going with them or I lose interest. Its been a while since I have written anything So I am trying to get back into the swing of things. Please be patient with me, I have a lot of ideas and can't wait to share them with you all.**

** With the coming Ideas, I'm going to try to get them into somewhat of an order. Things might make a lot of sense if I fixed up, continued and finished the main story which inspired all these side stories. However, I may just scrap the story all together and just put in the info/background in as needed in other stories. Any who, the next few ideas may or may not follow this story. It depends which ones I can get through first. :) Enjoy!  
><strong>

"Ha ha ha! That's really rather funny." James said.

Katie handed a pillow to Kendall who then chucked it at his friend.

"Whoa!" He said catching the pillow "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing at you guys. It must have been embarrassing. Although it doesn't look like anything to be honest."

It's true, Katie was practically dressed; she had on her blue t-shirt and blue skirt and Kendall was in his boxers. The guys were always walking around in their boxers on and off set around Katie, so it wasnt unusual. "Since there wasn't really any harm done, we should let them finish" He continued with a chuckle as he turned to the door. "Ah!" He yelped before hitting the floor with a thud. "Ow!" He exclaimed looking around. Katie had chucked a pillow at him. She had some strength for sure. "I was kidding! I didn't mean- Are you going to chuck another pillow at me?" he said holding his arms up to protect himself.

"No. I'm not." Katie responded. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"OK then, is everyone done assaulting me with pillows?" James asked the room. Kendall looked at Katie expecting a response but instead saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

"James! You upset her!" Kendall yelled at him.

"Katie I'm sorry!" he rushed over to her.

"Its not you I'm upset with, I'm upset with myself, I jeopardized your careers..." She said choking back tears.

"Katie its not all you, it's my fault too. I was so busy trying to make this romantic, I should have checked the door or even better waited until we were actually alone, some place where there would have been no intrusions." Kendall said consoling her.

"Their reputations and careers are fine. No harm done." A technician said, "The tape was reviewed and there was nothing exposed. You may have been going at it but it was under the covers and no one can see. The clip is way to short for anyone to process and it was deleted. However there is a chance that someone may have been recording it and could pause to study the picture but it doesn't look like you two were having sex at all. Smaller children won't understand what was happening anyway."

"The likely hood of this getting out to Nick viewers is minimal." The director assured them, "Although I'm pretty sure this will spread like wildfire between costars and what not, but what happens behind the scenes stays behind the scenes. Its in all of your contracts. When hiring adult actors, especially teenagers, there is bound to be adult activity. Nick IS a kids network after all. Which is why we have you go through rigorous training to avoid language, body and mind mishaps. In any case, let's all get going, we still have a show to run! No doubt, the audience is wondering what the delay is, especially viewers at home who all of a sudden were watching Spongebob Squarepants." The director rounded up everyone out the door and headed out himself before turning to them "You two get dressed and head to wardrobe to turn in those clothes. Get a snack to then head back to your own rooms. And no more sneaking around getting into each others pants! The clothes stay on!"

"Yes, sir." both responded.

James was already down the hall when Carlos and Logan crossed his path.

"Hey James" Logan said

"Hey where were you guys?"

"We were out back skateboarding. It's so cramped and stuffy in here with everyone running around like a nut." Carlos replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean." James said.

"Hey what's going on down there?" Logan interrupted pointing down the hall towards the group of people outside Katie's room.

James turned to look, knowing full well what Logan was referring to. Before he could respond, Carlos spoke.

"Let's check it out, Katie's room is down there. I want to make sure she's OK"

"Oh she's alright, she's in good hands. Literally." James thought to himself. He tried to quickly think of something to say to stop them from going down the hall. "Um.." was all he managed to say. But it was enough to get Logan's attention "What's up James?"

Carlos stopped and turned around at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Oh..uh...nothing" He spurted out being caught off guard.

"You sure?" Logan asked

James nodded. and with that Logan and Carlos started down the hallway again and James reluctantly followed hoping for the best.

The crowd was already dissipating as they started down the hall. James was relieved, from a distance he could see the director almost out of sight inside the room, and one technician still ahead. The guys were about 2 rooms down when the director and technician left, closing the door behind them and now were headed towards them. The director and technician went by the boys talking amongst themselves, not noticing them. They arrived at Katie's room and upon seeing it, Carlos started panicking fearing the worst, Logan was concerned as well but tried to stay calm for Carlos. James already knew what was going on but was more concerned about them seeing what was beyond the door. He thought that maybe because everyone had left that Kendall had already left. Carlos was about to barge in when Logan grabbed him.

"Whoa Carlos, we may be worried about her but we still have to knock first. We don't know if she's decent or not."

"Right" Carlos agreed. He raised his knuckles to knock on her door when it opened and he was face to face with Kendall. The boys stood in shock at the sight of each other. James' heart sank thinking it was all over. He knew Katie didnt want any of this getting out even to her closest friends.

"Kendall?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"What's going on? Is everything OK? Is Katie OK? Where is she?" Carlos rapidly asked one after another trying to look past him.

"Uhh.." Kendall began, not knowing what to say, or where to begin.

"Katie!" Carlos called out to her.

Kendall moved to the side to allow Carlos past. Carlos found Katie sitting laying on the couch. She turned around to see who called her.

"Katie are you OK?" He asked frantically

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She asked nervously.

"On our way back to our rooms we noticed a crowd outside one of the rooms and when we got closer I saw it was outside yours." Carlos explained frantically.

"Oh. Yeah. That was nothing, don't worry about it. I"m fine. Cat, Sam, and Tori, stopped by for a visit is all.' She replied giving a quick glance to James, Kendall and Logan who were still standing at the door.

"Oh. OK. I'm glad you're alright." Carlos said.

"Carlos you're such a sweet heart." She said with a smile. She looked back up at the other boys at the door. "You know you guys can come in you know.."

"Oh! Right." Logan said snapping out of his bewilderment. James and Kendall followed silently. Katie laid back on the couch taking up two cushions so Carlos could get the third. Kendall and James sat across the room with Kendall on the floor and Logan hopped up on a table.

Just as they got comfortable with some snacks and began a conversation, the director was walking down the hall with a technician when he peeped into Katie's room.

"Hey now. What's going on in here?" He asked sternly

"We're just relaxing I swear, nothing id going on!" Kendall defended.

"Yeah, what kind of person do you think I am?" Katie asked offensively.

"Now now, no need to get huffy. I just want to make sure everything is going smoothly. As long as everything is going alright and you're just relaxing and hanging out, than fine. I just dont want any more repeats of what happened" He stated.

Logan raised a brow while listening curious as to what was going on. James sunk in his seat and Kendall lowered his head.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Nothing!" Katie said sternly.

"It could have been something! You're just lucky it was nothing." The director replied. "Nothing more between the two of you. Understand?"

"Nothing is going to happen, dont worry about it ." Katie assured him

"It was MY mistake, not hers. I shouldn't have done it. At least not here." Kendall said defending Katie.

"What is going on?" Logan asked again, confused.

"These two got busy after the show and almost got caught on live TV!" The director said.

Kendall, James, and Katie all looked at him shocked, that he would reveal it. Logan understood immediately what happened now but before he could show any reaction or say anything, Carlos spoke.

"Busy doing what?" He asked innocently while uncapping some water to take a drink.

"Each other" he blurted out nonchalantly.

Carlos did a spit take when the words hit his ears.

"Come again?" He questioned, unsure if he heard correctly.  
>Logan was smiling to himself at the slightly comedic way things panned out.<br>"Kendall and Katie were caught, on camera, having sex." The director reiterated.  
>Katie started blushing. She could feel Logan, Carlos and James staring at her. She didnt want them to find out, she didnt want anyone to get the wrong Idea. She and Kendall Loved each other truly. She didnt want any fights to break out between the boys. Especially between Kendall and Carlos. She could feel tears beginning to roll down her face and wiped them away quickly.<br>"Katie don't cry." Carlos said tenderly.  
>"I'm not." she responded.<br>"Don't lie."  
>I'm sorry Carlos. I didnt mean for any of this to happen! Please dont be mad at Kendall!" She blurted out, bursting into tears.<br>Carlos embraced her and told her "Katie, I'm not mad at Kendall, I'm not even mad at you. I could never be mad at you." He pushed out of the hug and looked her in the eyes. "You are the bravest girl in the world. You have a heart of gold. After all you have been through, you deserve someone who loves you. That's why I couldnt have picked anyone better for you. I'm glad you found love with Kendall. These guys are my best friends. No one in the whole world could replace them, that's why I know Kendall would never do anything to hurt you."  
>Carlos stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. James and Logan got up and walked over to Kendall and pulled him to his feet.<br>"I know Kendall makes you happy, and you make him happy. But you've made me the happiest of all. When I first saw you, I knew we would make great friends."  
>"And he was right" Logan interrupted. "You are an awesome girl. You can sing, you can act, you're just amazing."<br>"You guys deserve each other more than anyone else" James said.  
>Carlos, Logan, and James stepped to the side. Katie and Kendall looked at each other for a few seconds before they were pushed closer.<br>"Katie, its true, I love you. And I'm glad we are together. I wouldn't have traded this night for anything." Kendall said before embracing her.  
>"I love you too Kendall." She responded as a tear fell down her cheek.<p>

Carlos, James and Logan stood together and watched as the two embraced each other never letting go. They were so glad they were together, and even happier that they knew. Kendall and Katie no longer had to hid their relationship. Their secret, was out.


End file.
